


Heart Rate

by candypinksocks



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candypinksocks/pseuds/candypinksocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We need, " Peter flicks through the brief a couple of times, "at least four examples of elevated heart rate from differing stimuli."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Rate

**Author's Note:**

> For Jekesta - From the F&B Kink Meme prompt - _The rate of an increased heartbeat is needed for a case for some reason. The boys stumble upon some unconventional methods to figure out the varying rate of beats. (Reactions of being kissed, etc...) Preferably not established relationship._

"Dude, that's cold!"

"Don't be a pussy Jared."

"I don't see why I have to be the one wearing the - " He waves his hand in front of the monitor things Peter's making way too much of meal of putting on the little shaved patches on his chest. _Shaved_. At least it wasn't wax. "heart thingies. Why am I wearing the heart thingies Peter?"

"Paper beats rock Jared. You might want to re-think always throwing rock."

"Stupid paper." He's got his chin resting on his chest looking down at Peter pressing and re-adjusting the plastic discs, the trailing wires hooked up to something that looks like it might be at home in a weird sex dungeon or something. Not that he knows what a weird sex dungeon would look like.

"Hold still, nearly done." Peter peels back the last one, pressing hard with his fingers before standing back to admire his work. Smug bastard. "I think we're done."

"How'd you want to do this?" Jared's got his hands on the arm of his chair, knuckles going white from holding on so tight, sure there's going to be some sort of feedback loop when Peter switches the machine on and he'll end up with his nuts fried or something.

"We need, " Peter flicks through the brief a couple of times, "at least four examples of elevated heart rate from differing stimuli." He nods like he knows what the fuck he's talking about before he puts the brief on the side table and flicks the switch. Jared's just waiting for him to say 'ta da!'

The machine hums and Jared screws up his face and waits for inevitable nut frying. Nothing happens.

"Huh."

"Okay." Peter checks the readout paper and turns back to Jared, "We have a base reading, so here goes -" and flicks him on the ear. Hard.

"Ow! Motherfucker!" The machine beeps and the needle flicks a couple times before settling back to just slightly above base.

"Slightly annoyed, minor pain. Check." Jared would like to give Peter something more than minor pain right now.

"I hate you and your stupid paper so much right now."

"Let's try -" And with that Peter's running his fingers back through Jared's hair, his fingers scratching at the nape of Jared's neck; slow and warm and careful. And okay it's not like they don't touch all the time, but this is something, well, _different_. Jared's really kind of okay with different.

The monitor beeps again, this time more than the last; the needle jumping erratically on the paper for longer before settling again. Jared really can't say the same for himself. He's hot all of a sudden, sweat prickling up on the back of his neck and under his arms and he's _blushing_.

And Peter's nodding like some great science nerd and Jared wants to smack him.

"Interesting."

"Peter -" His tone's a little warning, a little cautious and whole heap of _what the fuck?_.

"Just - trust me. Okay?" And of course Jared does, because this is Peter and they wouldn't be who they are if they didn't. Regardless of the dumb shit either of them have pulled in the last twenty some years, trust has never once been an issue.

"Okay." Jared nods and Peter lets his hand drop from the back of Jared's neck, only to drag his fingers across Jared's collar bone, down over Jared's nipple, lingering to trace tiny circles with his thumb. Jared doesn't need the monitor to tell him his heart rate's picked up, he's pretty sure Peter can feel it too. 

"I wonder if -" And then Peter's in his lap, straddling his hips and Jared's still holding onto the chair like it's a lifeline, can't seem to let go even as Peter's leaning closer and his breath's on Jared's face and his lips are so damn close and - 

The monitor goes nuts in the background; needle scratching on the paper, light's flashing as Peter closes that tiny gap, brushes his lips over Jared's and Jared can't breathe, can't let go of the chair, can't do anything but kiss back; tongue teasing, teeth biting at Peter's lips and when Peter pulls back Jared actually _whines_.

There's no way the monitor's going back to anything close to base anytime soon.

"Hmmm." Peter's got that look on his face; the one he gets in court when he's just that second come up with an awesome idea and Jared should just play along. Jared always plays along.

"I wonder - " Peter kisses him again real quick and then he's sliding back out of Jared's lap and dropping to his knees between Jared's thighs and that's when the monitor gives up, there's a whine and a fizzle and the needle just stops.

And Peter just grins.

"I think we just won the case. Now get that shit off and drop your pants."


End file.
